


Lullaby

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lullaby-Nickelback(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Lullaby-Nickelback(Pandora)

Prowl stands at the edge of the tree line. Optimus Prime stands at the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. No one knew the stress and responsibility a Prime has. Serving two Primes he knew. He knew and saw the effects. Sentinel fought when he was stressed. He took his anger out on the mechs around him, pulverized the mechs in the training area. Optimus . . . Optimus was a different kind of Prime. A Prime that took his own leave when things got rough. No one but he knew what the Prime did when he went away. This new Prime went to a quiet place to think. All he does to relieve his stress is go to a peaceful place to think.


	2. Never Gonna Be Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never Gonna Be Alone-Nickelback (Pandora)

Optimus Prime turns to Prowl. Blue optics colder than normal, the lighter blue uncharacteristic of the mech. Prowl steps up beside the Prime. 

“How did you know I was here?” Optimus Prime asks.

“It is my job to make sure you are safe,” Prowl says. “Do you want to talk about anything? Let it off your spark, sometimes keeping it inside is worse than sharing it.”

Optimus Prime looks at the black and white Praxian. 

“You can tell me anything and it will stay between us, no one will ever know, not even Ratchet.”

“Thank you, Prowl,” Optimus Prime sits on the cliff and starts to talk to Prowl.


	3. Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Far Away-Nickelback (Pandora)

Optimus Prime sighs as he finishes telling Prowl all his problems. Prowl stays quiet for the longest time. Sometimes he just feels so far away from the rest of the mech s in the Autobots. Prowl should know, the mechs seem to distance themselves from him. 

“Optimus, no matter what your fears are of what the mechs think, we will follow you to the end,” Prowl says quietly. “You are our Prime but more importantly you are our friend. You are the common thing in our lives. Without you we would be lost. You hold the light that we follow. You light our darkest hour. You keep us safe because you care. If anyone else were to be Prime, I doubt they would be as caring as you. You, I have to say, are my favorite Prime. You care. The others did not. You want to make Cybertron a better place.”


End file.
